


【脱岩】暧昧不明（完）

by yuanzezeye



Category: J soul brothers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 13:10:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19400971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuanzezeye/pseuds/yuanzezeye
Summary: ※rps请勿上升真人※校园paro，学长脱x学弟狗※本篇的狗不是甜仔※※※虽然现在提这个可能有些晚了，抽烟有害健康！※一，二在loft上





	【脱岩】暧昧不明（完）

“Naoto！我们晚上聚餐要来哦！”仰着头喝水的片冈被突如其来的搭肩吓得呛咳了几下，擦去唇边的水渍，回应着热情的朋友。从那天以后他就再也没有见过岩田。两人开始密切接触前，片冈曾感慨过他们碰面的次数过于频繁。如今，还是同一个校园，他们却不再相遇了。

店不是很大，被一群吵闹的高中生挤的满满当当。大概是社长选的店吧，片冈心里这么想着一边吃着大阪烧，没有参与他们热切的聊天，只是偶尔附和几句。突然，面对着门口的人安静了下来，看了看那里，又看了看片冈，片冈随着他们的视线看过去。啊…是岩田啊。大概也是和朋友们一起吃饭，岩田搂着姑娘走过他们的时候目不斜视，但片冈知道，他是看到他了的。桌上的人仿佛都知道他们之间有点什么，短暂的沉默之后社长轻咳一声，又开启了话题。虽然和刚开始一样，片冈始终游离话题之外，但是现在他漂浮的思绪有了依托。好像是被起哄了，岩田笑着骂了几句，铲起大阪烧喂给了自己的女伴，然后在朋友们暧昧的哄笑声中，被被烫到了的女伴掐了胳膊。为了掩饰自己上翘的嘴角，片冈赶紧喝了口饮料，移开目光，岩田原来也会有这种粗心的时候吗，他不知道，但是在两人为数不少的约会中，啊…不能用这个词，应该说是聚餐？只要是片冈提过一遍的喜好，他全都记住了。

片冈心里想着事情，没注意到社长已经起身去买单了，朋友们三三两两的走了出去。田中像是有话要讲，留了下来。“Naoto桑，关于岩田君…”“那之后他还有对你做什么吗？”“不不不，他跟我道歉以后就没做过什么了…”啊…原来他那次真的是在道歉。“最近他好像没来找过前辈了，你们是吵架了吗？”片冈拍了拍结结巴巴说完这段话的后辈的肩，站起了身，“大概是有一点误会吧。”

门上的风铃随着开门发出了清脆的响声。没想到刚刚话题的主角就出现在眼前。岩田半倚在墙上，细碎的发垂着，看不清他的表情，昏暗的路灯在他的脸上打下阴影，也许是为了刚刚料理方便，衬衫被卷到了上面，露出了骨节分明的手腕，他的指间闪烁着红点。注意到出来的他们，岩田吸了最后一口，缓缓吐出烟雾，用鞋尖碾灭了烟。在任何一方出声之前，田中早就抱着包溜了。

两人间的空气有点微妙。

“你的朋友们呢？”片冈揉了揉鼻子，想努力找个话题出来。“他们去第二趴了。我过去会被缠上。”刻意保持着距离的岩田走在了前面，声音也维持在平稳的调上。明明不喜欢那刚刚还…？好像是有点紧张，岩田不由自主的玩弄起口袋里的烟盒。注意到这点的片冈张了张嘴，又想了一下才开口，“之前没看到你抽烟？”“都要来勾引你了不是吗？总要提前做好功课吧。你说呢，Naoto桑？”岩田猛地停下了脚步，转过身，逆光下他冷漠地和片冈对视，“我先走了，Naoto桑请自便。”

解锁了天台这个新场所以后，片冈经常会在放学后上去偷懒。但既然选择了这种常见告白场所，他就要做好遇到尴尬场景的心理准备。

“我喜欢岩田君很久了，可以和我交往吗？”梳着马尾的女孩脸红着递出了粉色的信封，伸出的手却停滞在了空中，迟迟得不到回应。

“不好意思，我有喜欢的人了。”干脆利落的拒绝，让在台子上的片冈一惊，心里又泛起了不可明说的情感。喜欢的人会是……吗？

等都安静了下来，片冈才悄悄地探出头去看。啪擦——是打火机的声音。岩田靠着栏杆面无表情地划着手机，然后不知道是看到了什么内容，他顺着墙坐了下来，抱住了头。过长的烟灰承受不住重量，落在了地上，他没有动作，放任它燃着。在即将烧灼到手指前，他的手被握住了，片冈抽出烟丢在了一旁。“…？”岩田迷茫地抬起头，看见是他，下意识的抬手擦去了眼角的眼泪。“Naoto桑有事吗？”“你为什么哭？”“我想这和Naoto桑没有关系吧。”哭过后的声音是沙哑的，岩田哽咽着，扭过头去不想看片冈的表情。片冈沉默着，抬手转过他的脸，强硬地逼他和他对视。岩田向下避开了他的视线，纤长的睫毛在脸上投下阴影，片冈凑过去亲了亲他的眼。“我想，我应该是喜欢你的。”说的很慢，但吐字清晰。岩田愣了一下，把头靠到了片冈的肩膀上。片冈感受到了肩膀上的湿意，连忙去抬他的脸，伸过去的手却被握住，按在了地上。“让我靠一下。”隔着衣服传来的声音有点闷闷的，片冈环住岩田，温柔的拍着他的背。

让刚在一起的小情侣注意时间和地点，是对他们有些要求过高了。

堆着废弃桌椅的旧教室里，扬起的灰尘在透过窗帘缝隙撒入的阳光里留下痕迹。岩田被半抬着放在桌上，扣子早在进门时的纠缠中解得精光，裤子也被三两下地踩在了脚底，只剩下敞开的衬衫松松垮垮地挂在身上。片冈轻轻啄吻着他紧闭的唇，手下抚慰着那个因为疼痛有些萎靡的地方。岩田吸着气，努力配合着他的动作放松。第一次对于两人来说都极不好受。岩田清晰的感受着片冈的形状和热度。好像是碰到了什么地方，酥酥麻麻的感觉顺着尾椎骨一路冲上了大脑，岩田睁开朦胧的眼，揽住了片冈。情事中的唇嫣红地像是能滴血，片冈与他亲吻着，下身对着那里顶弄了起来，也不抽出，抵着那处捻转着，强烈的快感似潮水般涌上。恰逢外面有同学吵闹着走过，虽然是偏僻的地方，但毕竟也是放学时间。岩田只能咬住自己的手腕克制着声音，片冈心疼地揉了揉那齿痕，然后用唇堵住了他的，顺着这个姿势，性器进入地更深了。外面的人应该也想不到，平时里不可一世的岩田君，现在就在一墙之隔的地方被人按在桌子上操干着。两人先后达到了顶点，岩田埋脸在臂弯里喘息着。余下的一手也不安分，在下面轻轻地勾住片冈的手摩挲着，又把他往自己这拉了拉。“嗯？”接到暗示的片冈凑了过去，还不等讲话，就被岩田在脸上啄了一下。“Naoto桑…喜欢我吗？”眼角还带着红呢，在这种情况下似乎是过分狡猾了，片冈感觉自己的心跳又快了几个度，拨开了岩田因为汗黏湿在额头上的碎发，和他认真的对视着，“我喜欢你哦。”

“Naoto桑和岩田君是…打架了？”路上遇到的朋友指了指岩田的背后。这时两人才注意到岩田的背后完全脏了，也是在沾满了灰的地方换着姿势地磨蹭了这么久，不脏才怪。岩田切了一声，装作没听见地加快了脚步。片冈竖起手指，又指了指岩田地背影。“嘘——”对着朋友眨了眨眼，追了上去。秒懂的朋友捂住了嘴，好像发现了什么了不得的事情，我不会被灭口吧。

“我帮你洗衣服？”

“你废话好多啊！”

从侧面看过去，岩田的耳尖通红得像是能滴血，片冈笑了笑，揽住了他的腰。


End file.
